Slice of Life: Weird
by The Black Sluggard
Summary: In which Javier does a very good job of not acting like a jealous idiot, but Kevin is bit of a boob and somehow they almost wind up having a fight anyway. Life AU. Zombies. Slash, Ryan/Esposito.


It had been close to two hours of silence by the time Javier finally broke. Silence in the break room, silence in the elevator. In the car. In the hallway. Two hours of incredibly, painfully, excruciatingly _awkward_ silence. The bedroom was where they both finally came to their senses, thankfully.

"Will you at least stop smiling like a goddamned _idiot_?" Javier asked.

Though Kevin could hear his attempts at modulating his tone, the words still came out as a rather _vexed_ half-growl.

Kevin deserved that, really—he honestly did, because Javier was more than a little pissed at him just now, but it was no one's fault but his own for not explaining. It was just...it was _embarrassing_ , and he had genuinely thought it would have passed by now. But, rather perversely, somehow it still hadn't, hours later, and now every time the memory came back to him Kevin lost all his hard-won composure. Now it was all he could do just to stop himself from laughing again...

So it had wound up becoming embarrassing _anyway_ , and now, in addition to that, Javier was also pissed, and Kevin knew he just had to bite the bullet.

"It was...it was _weird_ , okay?"

Javier let out an disbelieving noise.

"Right," he said. "It was 'weird' enough that you still can't stop smiling about it."

 _It_ , of course, having occurred just over _four_ hours ago while he and his partner were still at the scene of their latest case. _It_ had happened after they finished taking their last statement before heading into the station, and Kevin had—because he was a _gentleman_ , mind you _—_ offered to escort the witness to the coffee shop down the street. Said witness was a very beautiful, very inebriated, and very shaken young woman who had just seen a man being _murdered_ , and the coffee shop was where her friend was going to meet her to give her a ride.

Which Javier had not, of course, objected to. He could be a gentleman too, when it suited him. Nor, honestly, had the ugliness started that moment just before she left their company, when she had leaned into Kevin very suddenly and _kissed him on the mouth._ Javier was—under most circumstances, and when his condition allowed—a very reasonable person, and no doubt Kevin's gobsmacked expression at the time had told him all that needed to be said. Or all that _should_ have needed saying. Honestly, even Javier had probably thought it was funny, at first...

And then Kevin had started giggling like a complete lunatic.

And then again in the car on the way back to the station—a couple of times on the way back, actually. And then while they were filling out the paperwork on the case, because of course he wound up thinking about it again. And then after that pretty much any time he noticed just how quiet and sullen Javier had gotten, though at least his partner's irritation had been enough to keep him from laughing out loud, even if he still kept...

Well, pretty much exactly what Javier had said.

"It was _weird_ ," Kevin repeated slowly. "She– Javi, she put her tongue in my mouth."

Javier just grunted, clearly losing his patience, but Kevin finally muscled through, and his face was lighting up like a lamp he could just tell, because honest to God this was the most embarrassing thing in his life...

"She put her tongue in my mouth, and it was _warm_ ," Kevin emphasized painfully. "It felt _weird_."

Javier frowned, looking at him.

"Weird?" Javier repeated slowly. "It was weird because– What?"

And Kevin was willing—in the interest of putting all of this stupidity behind them—to give Javier the benefit of the doubt. He was willing to believe that Javier was honestly failing to process and not just playing dumb in order to force Kevin to say it out loud.

"It was weird because her tongue was warm because I'm used to kissing _you_ ," Kevin said, his words somewhat rushed. "And not just like different weird, but like...it almost kind of grossed me out—which I'm pretty sure was also because she _tasted_ about as drunk as she looked—but _that's_ why I kept laughing. And don't you _dare_ –"

"So," Javier interrupted, trying but only _narrowly_ succeeding to affect seriousness in his tone and expression, "basically I've _ruined_ you for the living?"

Kevin met Javier's faint smirk with an unimpressed glare, and promptly decided it was his turn to stop talking for the rest of the night.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _What happens when I stay up past 6 am trying to squeeze the last few days of progress out of my NaNo? Apparently I get ambushed out of nowhere by a ficlet for a series I haven't managed to complete anything for in more than two years. Because of course I do..._


End file.
